Beissa
Beissa is the Freelance Pilot Tier III trainer for Smuggler Alliance. She is located in the throne room of Jabba's Palace (-5953, -6284). You must complete three-quarters of Jabba's Theme Park to get access to this trainer or complete the Clone Armor Quest or complete the Tatooine Space Station mission that is available before you train Box 9. Special Access * Alliance pilots can take station missions to earn access to the palace of his excellency, Jabba the Hutt. ** If you are in the Smuggler Alliance squadron and watching closely, you can pick up a mission that will reward you with "a Blank Palace Identification." This mission must be taken BEFORE you train Box 9, Engineering Algorithms. It is a known bug that you get locked out of this mission at that time. When you are at Box 8, and have finished the final mission to get a skill box (it was an escort run in Tatooine space), as you come in to land, talk to the Station Controller and follow the dialog he offers. You can get a mission from Lady Valarian (your boss in Tier 2) to take out a bounty hunter for her. It's a 2-mission string and a little more difficult than the missions you are used to so far. After finishing the second mission, you are given "a Blank Palace Identification" that the good Lady "acquired" from one of Jabba's people (he was done with it). Next, you can go about your business in Mos Eisley and finish up Tier 2. When you arrive at Jabba's Palace, use the radial menu to put your name on the pass, and talk to the NPC outside the door. On the second set of options there is a "well I have this paper..." choice. Turn in your pass and you are in. * Privateers, any Smuggler and any Bounty hunter can take station missions to earn access to the palace of his excellency, Jabba the Hutt. Pilot Missions Recover Stolen Weapons Shipment First, you must intercept a medium freighter with several Tier III fighters protecting it. After defeating the fighters and disabling (not destroying) the freighter, you must escort the freighter through several waypoints. There are several waves of 2 or 3 enemy fighters trying to destroy the freighter along its path. After that you will have to destroy Valerian Replacements with escort 3 times and after that stand a sneak attack. Recover Stolen Weapons Shipment Yavin system: Closest Hyperjump point is Crimson Flare. Beissa: The hijacked freighter should arrive there any minute, now... Beissa: There! Valarian's henchmen have flown right into our trap! Disable the ship and clear out the Valarian fighters. * 1 Standard Freighter * 3 Tier 3 Kimogila (as escort) Disable the freighter and wait for capture. Okay! Cover us. We're going to advance on the bridge... Whew! All right. The ship is ours. Escort it through several waypoints. Beissa: The weapons shipment has been safely returned to Hutt control. Jabba will be most pleased! Beissa: Since you have decided to come back to Jabba, we would like a little demonstration for Lady Valaria so that she may remember you fondly. Hunt down your replacements. Hunt down Valarian replacements Biessa: It should please you to know that she hired three pilots to replace you. We have the first one coming in shortly. Biessa: Right on time. Their tracking information should have been uploaded to you. Have at them. Destroy Valarian Replacements part 1 : * 1 Tier 3 Kimogila * 2 Tier 3 Kimogila (as escort) Hunt down Valarian replacements (continued) Beissa: You appear to have got their attention, your next target is coming to you now. Beissa: There they are, track them down before they can locate you. Destroy Valarian Replacements part 2 : * 1 Tier 3 Ixiyen * 3 Tier 3 Kimogila (as escort) Beissa: I think I heard Our Lady screaming all the way from Mos Eisley. She has a wonderful voice. Beissa: Your third target will be in Yavin shortly. This is all going very well, you might just work out yet. Hunt down Valarian replacements Beissa: Stand by, they will be in any moment. Beissa: Something odd...their hyperspace signature is only a 97% match. Barely outside the margin for error, but we don't get old by being careless. Watch your back. Destroy Valerian Replacements part 3 : * 1 Tier 1 Scyk * 2 Tier 3 Kimogila (as escort) Beissa: I don't like it. That was too easy. Beissa: Just as I suspected, that was a decoy. Here comes the real Valarian Replacement. Defend Against a Sneak Attack Defend against a Sneak attack: * 1 Tier 3 X-Wing Beissa: That is the sort of amateurish attack I expect from Valarian's elite fighters. Bring it home Captain, we have more work for you. Reward: * Credits : 25000 credits. * A level 6 SubPro Military-Grade Reactor. Disable and Inspect Witchblood Clan Soldiers All three stages have 3 Tier 3 fighters. The 1st and 2nd stage you should disable and inspect before destroying them and the 3rd stage requires you to hold your ground while fighting several waves of Tier 3 and few Tier 4 fighters. They may have already spawned when you get there, just hunt the Witchbloods within 1500 meters, as those are the correct targets. Disable and Inspect Witchblood Clan Soldiers Dathomir system: Closest Hyperjump point is Dathomir' Vitality. Inspect the Witchblood clan Soldier and disable it to retrieve information about a Witchblood Punisher rally. Inspect Witchblood Punishers for Burial Ground Location Head to the next location and Inspect a Witchblood Clan Punisher Ship then Dock it to recover informations about the location of the Witchblood Clan Burial Grounds. Provide a distraction at the Witchblood Burial Grounds Go make your presence known at the Witchblood Clan Burial Grounds to occupy them while Hutt forces infiltrate their stronghold. There will be four enemy waves before completion. Reward: * Credits : 25000 credits. * A level 6 MandalMotors "Inferno" Starfighter Engine. Note Be prepared to spend a lot of time waiting. There are several minutes between the arrival of the waves, and more often than not the ships in the wave do not contain the item you are looking for. The best way to go about it is to inspect all ships in the wave, and if they do not contain the location of the Punisher meeting and subsequently the location of the Burial Ground, blast them out of the sky. Do not be tempted by other cargo, such as Kill Trophy, Deathsitck Ashes, or Special Order. Transport Jabba's Gifts Transport Jabba's Gifts Dathomir system: Closest Hyperjump point is Dathomir's Vitality. Meet the Imperial Lambda-class shuttle and dock it, on the way you will be attacked by : * 12 Tier 3 Rihkxyrk "Death Watch Eradicator". Once you have docked with the shuttle you need to make your way to another Lambda-class shutlle to deliver the next Gift from Jabba: (Just go into Dathomir space, wait until the first wave attacks ... then hyperspace to the Dathomir Hyperspace Vitality spot, finish mission with out any fight) Escorting the last ship is a time issue. Hold them off long enough, you win. Woot. Transport Jabba's Gifts Part II Meet the shuttle and Dock it. Then go to the next rendez-vous... Transport Jabba's Gifts Part III Meet the Tier 4 Imperial Lambda-class shuttle and Dock it........you will receive a message from Beissa saying a Sienar Fleet System representative needs an escort in Dathomir system... Escort the VIP shuttle Meet the Shuttle and escort it against some attack waves: : 1st wave: * 3 Scyk Tier 3 "Dathomir Freelance killer". : 2nd wave: * 2 Scyk Tier 3 "Dathomir Freelance killer". Once you have done with this last mission you may return to Beissa. Reward: * Credits : 25000 credits. * A level 6 SoroSuub "V-1" Weapon Capacitor Note If the opposition gets too much for you to handle and it's far to the waypoint, try and see if you can make a hyperspace jump to another sector in the Darthomir system. This will get you away from the enemies, and, if you're lucky, close to the waypoint. You will not fail the mission as long as you only make hyperspace jumps to locations within the Dathomir system. Patrol for Rancor Clan Forces Dathomir system: Patrol the given waypoint until you receive a message from Beissa saying she located a battle forming between Hutt and the Rancor Clan forces... (Your escorts don't really help you at all... try disabling the ships you are fighting to save time, the escorts will piddle away at them.) Space Battle with Rancor Clan Just go to the rendez-vous and destroy the Rancor Clan forces (all at once): * 2 Tier 4 Dunelizard "Rancor Clan Elite". * 2 Tier 4 Kimogila M12-L "Rancor Clan Gunship". * 2 Tier 3 Dunelizard "Rancor Clan Ace". After this battle you will receive another message saying that another Battle is preparing... Destroy the Rancor Clan Go to the given waypoint and fight (all at once): * 3 Tier 3 Scyk M3-A "Rancor Clan Soldier". * 3 Tier 5 Kimogila M12-L "Rancor Clan Gunship". * 1 Tier 3 Dunelizard "Rancor Clan Ace". Once all are down you will receive a new mission : Note: you can hyperspace infrasystem once or twice for repairs but you will run the risk of having the ships leave the sector.. Also, before you do the "Search for Hutt VIP Ally" part, I recommend going back to Dathomir Station and repairing the 75% they will allow as you may need to fight a few more ships on the escort run. Search for Hutt VIP Ally You will receive some patrol waypoint to check in search for the VIP Ally. After some time you will receive a Mission Alert and the VIP Ally ship will show up just meet him and Dock. You will need to escort it safely afterwards. Reward: * Credits : 25000 credits. * A level 6 Kuat Systems Engineering Handcrafted Durasteel Plating. At the end of your training Beissa will ask you to return to Talon Karrde who will ask you to go to Nirame Sakute at Dathomir Outpost. Category:Freelance Pilot trainers Category:Smuggler Alliance Category:Tatooine NPCs